


Cry for Attention

by Sketter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Foreplay, I havent made a fic in ages, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter
Summary: A super short smut one shot of Hyungwon and Changkyun. I havent posted in months so I hope this helps me dip my toe back in the fic scene!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 14





	Cry for Attention

"Kiss me." Hyungwon begged as his hands scraped soft against his friend's scalp, raking bleached roots. The younger sat in the man's lap hips straddling his thighs. There was this everlasting pleading look in his eyes like a dog starved of food. Plush pink lips reciprocated this tension giving in and pressing against his neck. Long fingers left his hair finding a new place in the man's pockets gripping plump muscle.

"Hyung. Behave…" Changkyun ordered and Hyungwon's hands fell limp to his sides, gripping the leather sofa instead. The LED light of the studio flickered across the sweat on his forehead.

"Good boy. Try to stay in line and I may even reward you...heavily." He smiled into a kiss laid on Hyungwon's perfect Adam's Apple.

The small man trailed down nipping and mashing lips onto a moaning mess of a man. He unbuttoned each button with an unbearable space of time between each. His thumb pressed against Hyungwons cock at the same time through his jeans. He couldn't help himself so he let out those infamous whines of request and complaints.

"What did I tell you about being whiny? I could stop right here and now. Do you want that?" He didn't hesitate at startelling hyungwon. "Answer me."

"No! Please keep going, I'll be good." He gave out a quick , shaken answer.

"Good." He wore a stratified face with low eyelids as he opened the last button.

His small yet rugged hands traced over each rib pulling down massaging Hyungwon's toned stomach. His fingertips moved like a python over Hyungwon's perfect little V-line and in response. He couldn't help but let out a cough.

Changkyun took this opportunity of Hyungwon's weakness to make his day worse. His lips clasped over pink areola sucking just lightly his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin.

"Kyunnie hold on please-" Hyungwon cried out. Changkyun pretended like it was just the wind using his other hand to pinch the other peach nub twisting it slowly. All the air in Hyungwon's lungs contact his skin pulling in.

"No please!" He moans out rolling his hips as every nerve in his body is electrified causing him to dry hump Kyun through his rough jeans.

"There's number one. Let's see how many I can get out of you tonight." Changkyun smiled, bringing himself back up to kiss Hyungwon's temple. He breaths a shaky sigh response.


End file.
